The Light Within Kingdom Hearts Premium Edition
by EdgeNinja
Summary: The original with Masato, Masaki and Kasumi are on www.fictionpress.com The story is redone with Kingdom Hearts dialogue an characters. Takes place in an alternate universe.


THE LIGHT WITHIN - KINGDOM HEARTS PREMIUM

A/N: I liked the original so much and it sounded a lot like KH, I had to make this... My original is on under my profile EdgeNinja.

'Light...? What is the meaning of this?' Thought Ansem.

"Now, Ansem. Now you know there is light beyond everything." Sora said, "Your dark ways have ruined yours and many other lives!"

The dark world began to crumble as Sora, Goofy, and Donald started to flee.

KINGDOM-HEARTS-PREMIUM

The dark world is dying. The energy the devils fed off of are returning to the worlds.

"But we've got to save Riku and Kairi!" Sora pleaded with Donald, "They're stuck in the Dark Abyss!"

"It's too late! Anyway, Ansem is still in there. He'll kill you." Donald snapped back.

"Yeah, even if you were to go back now, the darkness would crush you!" Goofy reasoned, "It's hopeless..."

"Well... if you two haven't learned anything on our journey here, I did! It's to never lose hope, or the light will escape you!" Sora said, "Anyway, Kingdom Hearts is in there. I'll be fine if my heart is pure."

"I guess there no way to stop you..." Goofy said, "Well... I'll listen to you. I'm going too! Donald, go and find King Mickey."

"No. I'm coming too. Even if I were to escape now, the remaining darkness could be too much for me to handle." Donald declared, "I'm a hero too."

"Guys... Your the best friends a man could have!" Sora said.

"Hehehe... Then it's settled!" Donald declared.

"Let's go save our friends!" Goofy said.

KINGDOM-HEARTS-PREMIUM

"Riku!" Sora called out, "Where are you?!"

"Are you guys okay?" Goofy called out.

"You idiot, don't ask them if they're okay **before** we find them." Donald said.

"Gawrsh, really?" Goofy said, dumbfoundly.

"Yes, really." Donald replied.

"Donald! Goo... Goo... Goofy! **Look!**" Sora studdered.

"What?!" Donald said, angrily.

"Oh man!" Goofy said in anger, "Ansem? Is that him?"

A gigantic mutated creature, who looks partially engulfed be darkness screamed at them, "You! You did this to me! You cursed me with such a body!"

"What?!" Sora asked.

"Exposing me to light!" Ansem said, "SUBMIT TO DARKNESS!"

Ansem tossed some dark-energy balls at Sora, but Goofy interfered by blocking the ball with his shield and diverting it to another direction.

"Sora's life isn't in your hands!" Goofy argued, "You can destroy our bodies, but our hearts ain't goin' nowhere!"

"Goofy!" Sora said, surprised.

"Curaga!" Donald yelled, and a curative light spread over the top of Sora's head.

"Donald!" Sora said, surprised again.

"Sora... I have." Donald said.

"Have what?" Sora asked.

"I have learned something on our quest. It's to help those in need, and rid the world of darkness." Donald replied.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You really do? You think you can just rid the world of darkness? I laugh! Darkness cannot be gone ever! Remember: Walking towards light, a shadow follows you from behind!" Ansem said confidently, "You'll never be rid of it. You'll have to deal with it until the day you die!"

"Then having darkness behind me is good enough." Sora said, "If your surrounded by light, your shadow becomes a mere speck of darkness."

"Fool. There is no way you can get purified. Do not deny it, you'll never be so good..." Ansem declared.

"He's looking for a fight..." Donald said.

"Well he's got one!" Goofy declared.

"You think we can take him?" Sora said.

"No problem!" Donald reassured him.

"Let's do it!" Sora declared.

The three charged into battle, weapons ready. The trio attacked furiously at the gigantic body of darkness. Ansem threw some dark-balls, and Dark Firaga's, but Sora and the gang held strong.

"You fools are more persistent than I realized before..." Ansem admitted, "But still you are nothing. Now, Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!"

"No. The darkness always will have light in it. Even now, I can feel but the smallest glimmer!" Sora explained.

"Fool. Darkness is evil vile powers that--" Ansem started to say, being cut off by Sora.

"It's sad, really. Your just going to destroy yourself." Sora exclaimed.

"Shut up! KINGDOM HEARTS! GIVE ME DARKNESS' **TRUE **POWER!" Ansem yelled.

A pause and silence. Kingdom Hearts seems to open up and a little white light shine through.

"What?!" Ansem exclaimed, "Light is Darkness' true power?"

"Yes. You failed to realize that fact." Sora explained.

The light opened up and Ansem was engulfed in it. The light gushed out, purifying the Dark Abyss. The light started to fade, and Ansem was nowhere. Suddenly, Riku fell out of the sky.

"Riku!" Sora said, shocked. He ran over, "Riuk, are you all right?"

"I let the darkness take my heart. My hope is gone. I can see death coming for me." Riku replied.

"Don't talk like that!" Sora claimed, "It's going to be all right!"

"HOW?!?! Kairi was taken by the Heartless, I don't know where she And I opened my heart to darkness to find her..." Riku said, weakly.

"Sora! The dark world is imploding. We're going to br destroyed!" Donald yelled, "We'll be dead if we don't leave now!"

"You guys go ahead... I have a promise to keep..." Sora said softly.

"But...?" Goofy asked.

"Go! The Heartless are coming!" Sora explained.

"Sora, get out!" Riku said, "I'll find her."

"Not alone." Sora said.

Donald and Goofy walked away from Kingdom Hearts and dissapeared. Kingdom Hearts started to close.

"Go, you can save yourself!" Riku tried to reason.

"I'd rather die than leave you to die a lonely death." Sora said.

"Sora..." Riku said, on the virge of death, "Take care of her."

Just like that Riku dissolved into darkness.

"No... No...sniff I will take care of Kairi." Sora said, "I promise."

Sora ran into pure darkness... His physical body straining, but his promise kept him going. He was determined to find Kairi.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this version... Hehehe... My original is on under my profile EdgeNinja.


End file.
